


Smile For Me

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex drops in on Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lolita Luthor and Jfc for the beta help. 2200 words. July '06.

It was a beautiful summer evening, and Lex Luthor had just finished a long day of work at the plant. He wasn't interested in anything but relaxation, so today, on a whim, he decided to stop in and visit his friend Clark Kent. They'd only just met less than a year ago, and what an explosive meeting it had been. When Clark had saved his life, his luscious lips had touched Lex's own mouth while Lex had been unconscious. Something Lex regretted greatly: the unconscious part, not the part where Clark had given Lex mouth-to-mouth.

Often Lex would find himself thinking about Clark's mouth as they talked. It had become an obsession of his over the months, but Lex couldn't allow himself to think that way. Clark was his very young (just turned sixteen) and very straight friend. If Lex played his cards right, Clark could someday be his best friend. That was surely something Lex could not afford to ruin.

Lex parked the car near the yellow farm house and practically bounded out of the vehicle. As he slammed the door of his brand new red Ferrari, Lex shook his head, hoping to dislodge all naughty thoughts of the young man in question. After all, Clark was at this very moment jumping up and tossing a basketball into the net, smoothly. Lex smiled and applauded loudly. Startled by his sudden appearance, Clark spun around and missed the ball as it bounced past him. At first he looked confused, but as soon as he saw Lex, Clark smiled so brightly that Lex was sure he'd walked into the sun.

"Hi," Lex said was he walked across the concrete to join Clark. "I was passing by on my way home and hoped you'd be in." It was amazing to Lex that such a gorgeous boy (and Lex really hated to think that, but it was always a good idea to remind himself that Clark was indeed a boy) was alone so much of the time. Take right now. Clark was here shooting hoops all alone at home on a Saturday evening when he could have easily had the pick of any girl. Luckily for Lex, Clark was here instead of at the Talon, watching Lex's business partner Lana Lang pour cappuccinos.

"Lex, hi," Clark said brightly, tucking his hands in his back pockets. Lex noticed that Clark did this a lot. Lex had spent hours speculating on what this particular habit could signify. He'd theorized everything from Clark having a phobia about touching others to Clark liking the feel of his own ass.

Lex grinned and felt happy for the first time today. He reached out and patted Clark on the arm.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Lex said as he followed Clark up to his loft. The strong smell of old, weathered wood and the sweet scent of hay filled Lex's nostrils. He could have lived without them, but he had to admit that he'd started to associate both smells with Clark, and that wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Nope, I was totally bored, but now you're here," Clark said, turning to dazzle Lex with that wonderfully bright smile again. At the top of the stairs, he motioned for Lex to take a seat on the old sofa, and they both sat down at the same time, their thighs brushing. Lex shifted over to give Clark more room, chastising his subconscious for turning traitor on him. He had to work very hard to take care not to step over a boundary he'd set for himself long ago. Clark was straight and Lex was not going to damage this friendship. He could think about this later when he was at home in bed, naked, holding his...

Lex shook his head and looked up, suddenly very aware that he'd been staring at Clark's lap. He smiled at Clark, noting that Clark's big hand was currently stroking the sofa armrest. Thankfully, Clark hadn't been staring at Lex. He was too busy staring into space. Lex resisted the urge to breathe a huge sigh of relief. Then he realized that there was something definitely wrong with his friend.

"Is something wrong, Clark?" Lex finally asked after a longer silence then Lex would have expected, considering the joy Lex was greeted with just moments ago.

Clark sighed heavily and glanced up at the rafters. He looked as though he was going to say something but then shook his head.

"It's nothing." He tapped the armrest with his index finger, and then rested his chin on his free hand, slumping in his seat.

"Are you sure I didn't come at a bad time?" Lex asked again. The sudden feeling that maybe he wasn't as welcome here as he'd initially thought began niggling at Lex.

Again Clark seemed about to say something then kept silent, shaking his head. Clark trained his big green eyes all too briefly on Lex, and then he quickly glanced away. If this were anybody else, Lex would say he was being teased, but Clark was much too shy for those kinds of games.

Lex watched Clark's profile. He stared at the dark lashes as Clark blinked, eyes trained on some spot on the wooden floor. Clark's chest rose and fell with another sigh. Now Lex was intrigued. Obviously there was something weighing heavily on the young man's mind. Lex could guess what or more likely who this was about.

Lex turned to face Clark. Lex hid a grin behind his hand, thinking it impolite to show mirth at his friend's obvious misery. Oh, to be a teenager again. If only Lex had Clark's problems.

"It's just..." Clark finally said. Lex kept quiet. He was sure that Clark would eventually spill what was bothering him. "I turned sixteen."

Lex nodded. "I recall that event," Lex finally said when Clark didn't continue.

"Well," Clark sighed again and slid down the sofa an inch, spreading his long legs wide. His thigh brushed briefly against Lex, though this time Lex didn't move away.

He wanted to shout at Clark to spill what was bothering him, but Lex could be patient. Then later at home, he could cry out as he came to thoughts of those legs wrapped around Lex's body.

"I've never really kissed anybody and I'm already sixteen," Clark finally blurted, tossing his hands up in the air.

Lex smiled at the tint in Clark's cheeks. It was obvious how much courage it had taken for Clark to say this much.

"I'm sure one day you'll gain that experience," Lex said, with a pat to Clark's shoulder. He decided it was okay to keep his hand on the shoulder. After all, he was consoling a friend. It was appropriate touching, even if the shoulder in question was big and very firm.

For a while Clark just stared at his own hands, his leg still pressed precariously close to Lex. It was getting warm in the loft and Lex needed to stand. He slowly stood and casually walked over to the open barn window, and stopped beside the large telescope Clark had set up. Lex decided to forgo looking through the lens, knowing full well that it was probably trained on a certain porch.

Moments later, Clark joined him, leaning his big arms against the window frame. Their shoulders brushed up together and Lex couldn't resist the urge to lean toward Clark. When Clark didn't push away, they stood like that for a while, staring up into the darkening sky.

"You've probably had lots of experience," Clark said in a hushed tone. "I mean with kissing," he added in case Lex wasn't sure what Clark was referring to.

Lex smiled out into the night. "I guess I have." He licked his drying lips, tonguing the slit on his upper lip. When he turned to look at Clark, Lex noted that Clark's eyes weren't looking up. Lex licked his lips again and realized that Clark must be looking at his mouth. Lex reached up and touched the scar.

"A little souvenir from my father," he said with a touch of bitterness.

Clark shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You probably get that a lot."

"Sometimes," Lex admitted, turning to lean with his back against the window. He slung one arm out and gripped the edge of the wood. The grain felt good beneath his fingertips, and Lex slid his hand over until his arm was behind Clark, lying across the top of the open barn haymow. He wasn't sure if Clark even noticed, since Clark had turned and was now leaning with his back against the door as well.

"Have you ever..." Clark turned away from Lex but not before Lex saw the blush in his cheeks. Clark wrapped his arms around his own chest. His face was crimson by the time he turned to look at Lex again. "...kissed, um, a guy?" Clark's voice was so low Lex was sure he'd heard wrong.

"I might have..." Lex paused to lean in closer, his arm brushing against Clark's back, "...kissed a boy or two," he finished with a low whisper. Unsure why he'd so readily given up that information, Lex cleared his throat and swallowed nervously.

Clark turned his full body to face Lex and stood up straight, his full height towering over Lex. Their eyes locked.

"Would you kiss me?" Clark whispered in a husky tone. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind. I trust you and I don't want to be the only sixteen-year-old guy who's never had a real kiss."

That logic seemed very flawed but Lex wasn't even paying attention to the logical part of his brain anymore. He was too busy leaning up against the huge form beside him and resisting the urge to slide a hand around Clark's waist. Before he could give a verbal response to Clark's request, Clark was leaning down and their lips were meeting. Lex was sure he had not met Clark halfway, but their mouths were together and Clark's hand was resting on Lex's hip, a big thumb pushing Lex's shirt aside to get to skin.

Something in Lex's mind was screaming at him to stop this, but he wasn't paying attention to that either. Lex pulled Clark in close with a hand on Clark's neck, fingers sliding into dark curls. Lex kissed Clark's luscious bottom lip, and then he worked his magic on the full top lip. He pushed his tongue past them, and there was no resistance as Clark parted his pretty mouth, allowing Lex full access. Lex inhaled a sharp breath when Clark's tongue touched his. It wasn't a bad kiss, but Clark's technique could use some practice.

Lex decided that gentle was the best way to go for Clark. He massaged Clark's neck as he deepened the kiss, licking first the top lip then the bottom then swirling his tongue around Clark's tongue. Clark imitated Lex's move, sending sparks of lust and passion straight to Lex's groin. His cock strained in his pants and Lex pushed Clark away, breaking the kiss. This was getting way out of hand. Lex had to stop it before something more happened. His mind screamed at him to grab Clark and throw him down on the wooden floor, but the reality of where they were and who this was hit Lex.

This wasn't fucking fair. Clark wasn't supposed to be that good a kisser nor was he supposed to be that fast a learner. Lex pulled back, swiping the back of his hand over his wet mouth.

"Why did you stop?" Clark squeaked, clearly very aroused. His pupils were dilated and there was an obvious bulge in his jeans that hadn't been there just a few minutes before. His hands hovered close to Lex's hips.

"I'd better go," Lex finally said, clearing his throat.

Clark stepped away, disappointment on his face, but he didn't contradict Lex's observation. Before he could change his mind, Lex walked to the top of the stairs. The sudden silence was unnerving after what had just happened.

"I... I'm sorry," Clark whispered. "I didn't mean to..."

Lex raised his hands in reassurance. "No, Clark, it's cool. I just have to get up early tomorrow." As an excuse, that was probably the worst one Lex had ever given to his friend. "I'll talk to you later, Clark." He smiled to reassure Clark that everything was indeed okay. When Clark didn't speak or smile, Lex took a step back toward him then thought twice. "I promise. We can talk more about your..." Lex lifted a hand to his own lips and touched them, the ghost of Clark's mouth still stark in his mind. "...problem at a later date."

That worked and Clark was grinning happily, his eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Lex," he said. Lex turned back to walk down the steps, but he couldn't resist one last look over his shoulder. When he did look up, Clark was smiling and waving at him. Lex waved back, feeling his own cheeks heat up, which hadn't happened to him in a very long while.

By the time Lex was at his car, there was a spring in his step. Clark Kent had kissed him and that was not a bad way to end his day.

End


End file.
